


The Sound of Your Voice

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1, Alec Lightwood is a baby whisperer, M/M, Parent Clace, Parent Sizzy, parent malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: 5 times Alec is a secret baby whisperer and 1 time he reveals his secret





	1. Maxwell Jonathan Lightwood-Bane

“Alexander, they need you there. Please do not call off this trip, you worked too hard to let someone else handle it now!”

“Magnus, my family will always be more important than anything else, especially work. If you need me, I’m coming home.”

“I promise you, we can handle this. He just misses you, I can relate to that, darling.” 

“Are you sure?”

“You are staying there and you are going to win that case, okay? Then you will come home in three days and we will celebrate.”

“Alright, but if anything else comes up, anything at all-”

“I know, I know. Call you and you’ll steal the closest airplane.”

“Magnus.”

“Love, everything will be just fine. Now you go show those LA losers whose boss.” 

“I love you and tell Max I love him too.”

“Of course, darling, we love you too. Call when you can?”

“Always, baby.”

\---

Magnus set the phone down on the counter and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. Alec left for Los Angeles yesterday for a case he was called in on. This was Alec’s first trip away since they adopted Max and in the three months they’ve had their son, he had gotten quite attached to Alec. Magnus, of course, was a great father as well and Max adored him, but there was something about Alec’s presence that just calmed their son, especially at bedtime. 

“Magnus, it’s your turn again. I think he may actually tear my hair out in a minute,” Izzy called from the living room. Max only settled slightly with Magnus as he had been a whimpering mess since going to bed without Alec last night. When Max woke up without Alec as well, he had been fussy all day. 

“Come here, little one. I miss Daddy too, it’s okay,” Magnus soothed as he held Max close to his chest. Izzy and Maryse had stayed with him all day after he called to voice his frustrations. Jace, Clary, Simon, and Luke were coming over for dinner tonight as well to keep Magnus company and sane. 

Maryse sent Magnus a knowing look and walked over to rub Max’s back. “It’s just three days. He will be just fine, I bet he will forget about it by tonight. Isabelle and I will stay here with you if you like.” 

Magnus smiled at Maryse and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Mom. I don’t know what we would do without you.” 

“Oh, I think you would manage just fine, but I’m happy to help.”

\---

Magnus flopped down on the sofa with a groan. Jace handed him a beer and he took it gladly. It had been a long three days of fussy Max and little rest. His family had been coming in turns to help and handle Max while he went to work. Maryse had stayed the entire time like the true blessing she was. Everyone had come back tonight with pizza and beer, all taking Max in turns. 

“Is he finally down?” Izzy asked as she had her head in Simon’s lap, half asleep. 

“For now. Thank God that Alexander is coming home tomorrow, I don’t know if I could make it any longer without him,” Magnus huffed as he brought the bottle up to his lips. 

Maryse came over and sat beside him, putting a hand on his leg. “You are doing great. How about I cook tomorrow and bring over everything for Sunday dinner here?”

“That’s sounds wonderful and I’m sure Alec will appreciate too,” Magnus replied and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. 

\---

“Isabelle, Clary, will you set the table?” Maryse called out from the kitchen. The whole family was back at Magnus and Alec’s loft getting ready for dinner and waiting for Alec to get home. Jace went to pick him up from the airport and they would be back any minute. Simon and Luke were helping Maryse in the kitchen while Magnus was trying to calm a still ever fussy Max. 

As the ladies starting setting up, Magnus heard the front door open and Alec’s laugh cut through the loft. Max’s head immediately perked up off Magnus’ shoulder towards the entryway. As soon as Alec walked through into the kitchen, Max was reaching out for him with growing cries. “Welcome home, darling,” Magnus said as he shared a kiss with Alec and handed the sobbing baby over. 

Alec gave Magnus a loving smile and pulled Max into his chest. “Shh, pequeno, it’s okay, Daddy’s here,” Alec whispered into the now whimpering baby’s hair. Max nestled into Alec’s neck as Alec walked to the living room to pace back and forth while softly bouncing him. The rest of the family watched from the kitchen as Max’s cries worked down to nothing and he fell asleep in minutes on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I swear, he’s magic,” Izzy whispered. Jace and Simon made sounds of agreement. 

“He’s incredible,” Magnus said as a sniffle was heard from Maryse who was gently wiping away a tear that fell on her cheek. 

They looked at her and she chuckled softly. “Sorry, I guess just seeing my baby with his baby is making me emotional.” A laugh came from the group who saw Alec approaching.

“I’m going to put Max down and then we can eat,” Alec announced as he looked up to see Maryse in tears. “Mama, que pasa?” 

Maryse walked over to Alec and kissed him on the cheek and then Max on the forehead. “Nothing, mijo, todo es perfecto.”


	2. Eve Clarissa Lightwood-Lewis

Alec opened the door to Maryse’s house with Max on his hip and Magnus beside him. They walked into the kitchen to see they were the last group to arrive. Everyone was bustling around helping Maryse set up dinner except Simon and Izzy who must have been tending to Eve, their two month old little girl. “Hi Mama,” Alec said as he walked through to kiss Maryse on the cheek while Max reached out for her.

“My babies! Come to Nana, pequeño,” Maryse cooed as she took her grandson into her arms and returned Alec’s kiss. She was greeted on the other side by Magnus. “Mijo, will you take those to the table?” she asked Alec while pointed to a dishes on the counter. 

“Of course, Mom,” Magnus beat Alec to the answer as he handed a dish to his husband with a wink. All three laughed which caused Max to let out a loud giggle. 

Izzy strutted into the kitchen and made a beeline for her mother and nephew. “is that my adorable sobrino I hear?” Max held his arms out for Izzy to take him. She grabbed him up and peppered his face with kisses bringing another set of giggles. Alec walked in and placed a kiss on his sister’s forehead. 

“Hey, baby sister,” Alec greeted as he looked over a clearly tired Izzy. “You feeling okay, Iz?” he asked as he set a hand on her cheek which she leaned into. 

“Yeah, Eve isn’t feeling well so Simon and I haven’t gotten much sleep this weekend,” she confessed as she leaned into Alec’s chest for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and Max. Alec was about to respond when they were cut off by Magnus. 

“As much as I hate to break up this beautiful moment, Simon is asking for Isabelle,” Magnus declared while reaching for Max. Alec pressed another kiss to Izzy’s head and squeezed her tighter before letting her go. 

Izzy lingered a second in Alec’s touch and then stepped away. “Hey Iz, if you need anything, let us know. We’re happy to help.” 

“Thanks, big brother, I will.” She made her way quickly down the hall to wherever Simon had Eve. Alec and Magnus made their way into the dining room with everyone else to take their seats for dinner. 

\---

“And then she asked Alexander for his phone number. I thought he was going pass out,” Magnus relayed, recalling a story from earlier that week when they had picked up Max from daycare together. 

“Dios mio, Mags,” Alec whispered as he ducked his blushing face while his family laughed. 

Magnus reached out and took his hand. “That’s what I get for letting you pick him alone for weeks on end. It was only a matter of time before one of the moms hit on you, darling.” Alec groaned again making his family laugh more. Izzy made her way back in after switching out with Simon again who had disappeared minutes ago. 

“Oh no, what did I miss? Alec is blushing like crazy,” Izzy joked seeing her brother hiding his face and smiling faces around the table. 

“Just that my husband is the hot topic with the moms at Max’s daycare.” Magnus leaned over to kiss Alec’s cheek. Alec looked up at his sister who giggling back at him. 

Max let out a little shout and started banging on his highchair tray to get his fathers’ attention. Alec turned towards his son. “That’s right, Maxie, you tell them to stop picking on Daddy,” Alec said as he fed Max another bite of mashed potatoes. 

Magnus leaned over and broke up a roll into pieces for Max who was giggling at Alec. “Little one, tell Daddy that Papa picks on him because he loves him,” Magnus said sweetly as he sent his husband a wink. 

“Hey, no flirting at the table,” Jace groaned as he tossed a roll at Alec who caught it without taking his eyes off Max. Maryse scolded Jace while Magnus and Luke whistled at Alec’s reflexes. 

Alec tossed the roll back at Jace bringing another groan from Maryse. “Oh, please, you’re just jealous that people don’t ask for your phone number,” Alec replied while giving Max another bite of potatoes. 

“I’m married,” Jace spat back in a joking tone. 

Alec turned his head towards Jace and winked at him. “So am I.” The whole room filled with laughter. It was Jace’s turn to duck his head and Clary leaned over and patted him on the hand. 

\---

Clary, Magnus, and Jace helped Maryse clear the table and bring out the dessert while Alec cleaned up Max. Simon and Luke were carrying on a conversation about some TV show they both liked and refilled drinks for everyone. Alec walked back into the dining room with a sleeping Max on his shoulder who was quickly taken from him by Maryse who demanded ‘Nana time’ as she called it. 

Alec sat back down and took a glass of wine from Magnus who sat beside him intertwining their hands. Everyone was in their own conversations when Izzy came in with a whimpering Eve in her arms. “Ugh, this child hates sleep,” she groaned while trying to shush the crying baby girl. 

“Does she have a fever?” Magnus asked as he looked to Izzy over Alec’s shoulder. His sister-in-law walked towards him so he could rest a hand on the Eve’s forehead. 

“I’ve checked every hour, nothing above normal so far. I think she just has a slight cold and it’s just making her uncomfortable,” Izzy replied. She and Magnus both being doctors was always comforting to the family. “I’m just exhausted, I was hoping she would tire herself out, but every time she gets close to sleep, it’s like she won’t let herself go.” Izzy started pacing the dining room again as everyone kept their eyes on her. 

Alec got up and stopped Izzy’s pacing by taking Eve from her arms. He ushered his sister to a chair and pushed her down. “Let me try, you need a break, hermana.” Izzy just nodded gratefully watching her brother take over. He held Eve close to his chest and bounced her slightly as he walked from the dining room to the kitchen and back. After five minutes of his routine, the baby girl was out cold and drooling on Alec’s shoulder. He continued walking even after she fell asleep to make sure she stayed down before leaning down to kiss Izzy on the forehead and whispering that he was going to put her down in the guestroom. 

After Alec left the room, the adults started speaking again. “He’s a freaking baby whisperer, I don’t understand,” Simon said in awe of his brother-in-law. 

“If she stays down for the night, I don’t need to understand. Mags, we have to take Alec home with us tonight,” Izzy huffed as she leaned her head on Simon’s shoulder and closed her eyes bringing another laugh from her family. 

Maryse had set Max into Magnus’ arms and sat beside Luke. “As much as I’d love to share our dear Alexander, I know a certain little one that would be quite upset if his Daddy wasn’t home for bedtime.” 

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in. You married the man with the magic baby powers,” Izzy replied with a yawn. “It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Alec asked as he sat down next to his husband and started rubbing Max’s back who was settled into Magnus’ chest. Max then reached for Alec who leaned over and took his son into his arms. Magnus then rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and let Max hold onto one of his fingers. 

Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother’s perfect parenting. “Nothing, big brother. Olvídalo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olvídalo - forget about it


	3. Rafael Lewis Lightwood-Bane

Alec knocked on Jace’s office door and peeked his head inside. “Hey, you got a minute?” 

“Yeah, course. Everything okay?”

“It will be if you and Clary are free to watch my kids on Friday night. Please?”

“I take it Mom and Luke are busy and Izzy has to work.”

“What? No, I just, uh, want you and Clary to watch them for us.”

“Dude, come on. How are you such a good lawyer when you can’t lie for shit?”

“I’m not lying!”

“Alec.”

“Fine, yes, Mom and Luke have the police commissioner’s ball Friday night and Izzy is going to an ortho conference in Seattle. Now, please, will you take the boys? I already made reservations, it’s our anniversary.”

“Damn, it is? Sorry, I can’t believe I forgot. Of course, we’ll take the boys. Clary will love it. She’s been ‘nesting’ according to your husband and I need a break from reorganizing the nursery.” 

Alec laughed and patted Jace on the shoulder. “Thank you, you’re a lifesaver. We’ll drop them off around 6:30.”

“Sounds great. Now, get back to work before Robert catches us ‘slacking off’.”

“Robert isn’t here, he’s at the courthouse.”

“What, why? He doesn’t have any open cases or appearances this week.”

Alec smirked, “Not according to Jules’ schedule.”

“I’m sorry, did Mr. Perfect Son-Best Lawyer-I’m the Mature One break into his father’s calendar to get him out of the office?”

“And you said I couldn’t lie,” Alec quipped as he left a stunned Jace’s office without another word. 

\---

“Mags, come on, our reservation is for seven and we still have to stop off at Jace and Clary’s!” Alec called out through the loft as he tried to get Rafael’s shoes on and wrangle a crawling Max at the same time. “Come on, hijo, work with me,” he mumbled to his three-year-old who was kicking his feet away from Alec. 

Alec reached out with one hand and gently pulled Max back towards him as Magnus’ voice came back. “Just five more minutes, Alexander! This eyeliner doesn’t do itself!”

With a huff, Alec tried to push Rafael’s other shoe on while keeping Max corralled. “Boys, please, Daddy’s trying here,” Alec pleaded. He successfully got the shoes on and then tried to get Max’s on while Rafael tried to take his off. “Rafael, no, keep them on. Ahh, Max, stop that,” Alec cried out as his younger son grabbed his glasses off his face. 

“Little one, Daddy needs those,” Magnus said as he plucked his husband’s glasses from Max’s hands and placed them back on Alec’s nose. He heard a whispered thank you as Alec finished putting on Max’s shoes. “Now, let’s get your coats on and get in the car without fighting. Daddy deserves a break, don’t you think?” Both boys perked up at Magnus’ serious tone and silently listened as they were taken to the car and buckled into their carseats. 

Alec sighed in relief when he got in the driver’s seat and took his glasses off to clean them. “Dios mio, I never thought we’d leave.” 

“Who’s the baby whisperer now?” Magnus said quietly with a smirk on his face.

“What?” Alec asked as his face filled with confusion. 

Magnus leaned over and started the car. He placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek. “Oh nothing, darling, let’s go.” 

\---

“Here’s your tiramisu, would you like the wine topped off?” the waiter asked as he set down Alec and Magnus’ dessert. They had a wonderful, much needed dinner and were excited to have a night alone. Something they haven’t had for too long. 

“No, thank you,” Alec said since he was driving. Only one glass and they would continue a new bottle once they got home. The watier walked away and Alec held up a spoonful towards Magnus who gratefully accepted it with a smile. 

“That is delicious, Alexander. You have to have some,” Magnus stated as he went to get a spoonful for Alec. Right before he could take a bite, Alec’s phone rang causing him to groan as Magnus stole the bite and motioned for him to answer. 

Alec swiped his phone without even looking at who it was out of frustration. “Hello,” he said harshly as Magnus reached across the table and took his free hand to comfort him.

“Alec, it’s Jace. I-”

“Jace, what’s wrong? Are the boys okay?” Alec asked worriedly as Magnus dropped the spoon and looked around for the waiter to get the check. 

“Yes, well, mostly. I think Rafael had a nightmare and I can’t calm him down. Clary and I tried everything, but he just keeps asking for you. I’m so sorry, I hate to cut your night short, but he’s going to make himself sick if he keeps crying like this.” 

“It’s okay, Magnus and I will be there in 15 minutes. Just try and calm him the best you can.”

“I’m sorry again, Alec. I know tonight was important.”

“Jace, it’s fine, I promise. Nothing is more important than the boys. We’ll be there soon.” Alec said as he hung up and realized Magnus had paid the bill. “Rafael had a nightmare and Jace can’t get him back down. He wants us. I’m sorry, baby,” Alec relayed the information as he stood up to put his jacket on. He walked around the table and held Magnus’ jacket up to put it over his shoulders. 

“Hey,” Magnus said softly as he took Alec’s hand. “Why are you apologizing for having to go see our children?”

Alec sighed as he led them out of the restaurant. “Because it’s our anniversary and I wanted to do something nice for you. Because we haven’t had a night to ourselves since we adopted Rafael. Because-”

Magnus cut Alec off with a kiss to his lips outside of their car. “Alexander, calm down. I love you and whether we are spending our anniversary at a fancy restaurant or in bed snuggled up with our sons, I am just happy to be spending it with you.”

“Dios mio, how did I get so lucky?” Alec whispered back as he kissed Magnus again. 

“Well, spilling coffee all over me certainly helped, darling,” Magnus joked about their first meeting as Alec opened the car door for him while rolling his eyes. 

“That’s not how it happened and you know it!”

\---

Jace was holding a sobbing Rafael on the couch in the living room while Clary had Max in her arms, both of them asleep. Alec and Magnus let themselves into the apartment and immediately went to sound of their son crying. Magnus went and pulled Max into his chest and helped Clary up to go to bed. Alec knelt down beside the couch and ran his hand up and down Rafael’s back. “Don’t cry, hijo, it’s okay.” 

“Daddy?” Rafael whispered as he lifted his head from Jace’s shoulder to see Alec’s face. “Daddy!” he repeated as he climbed into his father’s open arms. 

“I’m here, baby, it’s okay,” Alec mumbled into his hair as he pulled Rafael into his chest to soothe him. Rafael stopped crying right away and clung tight to his father’s shoulders. Alec looked down to see Jace already falling asleep but smiling up at Alec. He kicked Jace’s foot. “Go to bed, we’re going to take them home. Thanks for watching them.”

“You sure? I can get them to back to bed now and you can go back to your date.” 

“I’m sure, he needs to go home. It’s all good.” 

“Okay, well, another time I’ll get you that whole night. I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that. I may get it legally binded.”

“Of course, you will. Happy anniversary, Alec.” 

“Thank you. For everything.” Alec replied as he saw Magnus come back in with Max on his shoulder and the boys bag in hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s get our little angels home.”


	4. William Alexander Herondale

Alec heard a knock at his office door followed by Jace and Simon walking in with takeout bags, both sitting down in the chairs opposite him. “Please, come in,” Alec said sarcastically while glaring at the two men. 

“Oh stop, be grateful we brought you lunch,” Jace replied as Simon set a salad down in front of Alec who rolled his eyes in response. “Would it kill you to smile?”

“Shut up, I smile, just not at you two,” Alec cut back as he opened the container and poured dressing over his lunch. “Now, what do you two need?”

“Whatever do you mean? Can’t your two best friends bring you lunch because they want to?” Simon asked sweetly. 

“Magnus and Izzy are my best friends, but tell yourselves whatever you need to sleep at night.” 

“Husband and sister, doesn’t count.” Jace responded dryly. 

“It very much counts, but even if it didn’t, Lydia and Clary rank above you two.” 

Jace got up and grabbed Alec’s salad off his desk and started walking out. “Nevermind, you don’t deserve lunch.” 

Alec smirked and waited for Jace to turn around. “You done pouting?”

Simon started laughing as Jace dragged his feet back and dropped Alec’s salad in front of him. “Ouch, Lewis, the betrayal. Oh, let’s just get this over with.” 

Alec’s face filled with confusion. “What am I missing?”

“Well...Clary asked Jace and I to go with her to Valentine’s parole hearing at the prison upstate. Isabelle is adamant she comes with and we will be gone Friday and Saturday. We would never ask you and Magnus to come, I know how hard that would be for you both, but Luke is coming with too so…” Simon explained nervously. 

“Did you two really think you had to bribe me to watch my niece and nephew for the weekend? I thought you knew me better than that,” Alec replied with a little bite behind it. 

“Of course not. It was more of an ‘I’m sorry’ for the reason you have to watch them. We didn’t want to tell you where we were going at first, I know it’s still tough on you,” Jace answered softly in an attempt to reassure Alec. 

Alec looked between them until his gaze softened. “I understand, I’m sorry for being harsh. I just want you both to know that Magnus and I will always be here to help you guys, no matter the reason. I appreciate it though, for looking out for us. Send Clary my best, I know it will be the hardest on her.” 

Jace and Simon both nodded at Alec’s words. “So, four kids for the weekend?” Jace changed the subject to something lighter.

“Yeah, I guess we will see how that goes. Hopefully we all make it out alive,” Alec joked. 

“If anyone can do it, it’s you, Alec.”

\---

“Hey babe, can you grab another bib while you are back there?” Alec called out from the kitchen to Magnus who was in Max’s room changing Eve. Rafael and Max were already set up at the table and William was in Alec’s arms where he had been all day. Alec carried the pizza to the table and worked on cutting up slices for the boys. 

Magnus returned with Eve and put her in one of the highchairs. “Here, darling, let me help,” he said as he took the knife from Alec’s hand to take over cutting the pizza. “As much as I love all this, can we agree that we will never have four children under 4 years old?”

“Dios mio, I am so glad I wasn’t the only one thinking that.” They both laughed as the kids launched into their own babbling conversations. “I don’t know what’s going on with Will today, but he refuses to let me put him down.”

“Trust me, I’ve noticed. As incredible as you are, having a one-armed husband has been a slight setback today.”

Alec leaned over and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got such a good partner to pick up where I’m slacking.” 

Before Magnus could reply, Will’s small voice broke their moment. “Tio, tio.”

“I’m right here, sobrino,” Alec replied with a kiss to his nephew’s head. 

Magnus looked at him in surprise. “Tio, huh?” 

Alec blushed slightly. “Yeah, we’ve been together all day so it just kind of happened. That and it’s easier than Uncle Alec.” 

“Jace is going to hate that, right? Will hasn’t said ‘dada’ yet,” Magnus laughed out. He reached over and kissed Alec again. “Also, it’s adorable.” Alec blushed again as he bounced Will. “Alright, children, let’s eat before all your mommies and daddies return.” 

\---

Magnus had put Max and Rafael down while Alec paced the living room with William still refusing to be put down. Eve was asleep in a baby swing while Magnus cleaned the kitchen and watched his husband soothe their nephew. A knock at the door broke his focus away and he shushed the four eager people at his door. 

Izzy was jumping out of her skin to come inside. “Where’s mi vida?” she sang out, letting herself in straight to the living room. All five of them stopped short when they saw Alec swaying with William who was now falling asleep on his shoulder. 

Magnus broke the silence without letting Alec hear. “He’s been like that all day. Will won’t let Alec put him down. I tried to hold him earlier to give Alexander a break and he screamed until he was back in Alec’s arms.” 

“They’re adorable,” Clary said with a little sniffle, “Thank you for keeping the kids, with everything going on...it helped to know that he was here with you guys.”

“Oh, believe me, it helped Alec too. We were so distracted with the kids that he didn’t even have time to think about it,” Magnus replied as he pulled Clary in for a hug. “Now, as much as I love all of you, please take your children and let me go to bed with my husband.”

The group laughed as Izzy bent down to pick up Eve and Alec turned around realizing his family was back. Jace walked over to Alec and took the baby from Alec’s arms. 

“Dios mio, how can a tiny thing be so heavy?” Alec whispered as he shook his arms out that were full of pins and needles causing another round of laughs.

Before anyone could say anything, William’s cries cut through the room. His little arms were reaching back out for Alec. “Tio...tio…” he whimpered out while pushing off of Jace. 

Alec grabbed him back up and soothed him. Jace look dumbfounded. “Did he just...tio means uncle, right? He said uncle before he said dad!”

Clary walked up next to him while she rubbed his back. “I mean, technically he said tio, babe, not uncle.” Jace scoffed as the other adults laughed. Alec walked over and put a now sleeping William in his arms before he pulled Clary in for a hug. 

Simon and Magnus went over to Jace and Simon whispered between the three of them. “You should have seen this one coming, man. He is the baby whisperer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on if there is interest, I may write a side oneshot in this series of the Valentine incident that was mentioned. I don't have it outlined right now, but I could definitely develop something if it was wanted.


	5. Gideon Christopher Lightwood-Lewis

“I don’t know, his nose is running and he has a little cough. I tried to put him down for a nap, but he just whimpers. I don’t know what to do, Magnus. Izzy always handles this and I don’t want to call her because then she will come home and-”

“Simon, simon, calm down, okay? Don’t call Isabelle, she’ll just worry. Why don’t you bring the kids over here? I’ll check on Gideon, Evie can play with the boys. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Yeah, okay, uh...we’ll be over in 20 minutes. Thank you, Mags, seriously.”

“It’s no problem, Si. Alexander and I are always here to help, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. See you soon.”

“Drive safe.”

\---

Alec walked into the loft with briefcase in hand and pizza boxes in the other. “Daddy!” Rafael and Max ran straight to his legs, hugging them and causing him to become unsteady. 

“Hey, hey, careful unless you want Daddy to drop dinner on your cute little heads,” Magnus called out as he steadied Alec while placing a kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Hello, darling, how was your day?”

“Spent all day at the courthouse with Robert, Jace spilled coffee on my favorite tie, and I currently only have one contact in because one fell out on my drive home so I’m starting to get a headache,” Alec huffed as he set the pizza down on the table and moved back into Magnus’ arm for a hug. 

Magnus held Alec tight and rubbed a hand up and down his back. “I’m sorry you had a bad day, baby. If you want, I can give Simon some medicine for Gideon and send them home.”

“No, Mags, it’s fine. Having all the kids around might cheer me up.”

“Well, okay then. Why don’t you go change while I get dinner ready?” Alec gave Magnus an appreciative kiss and walked off towards the bedroom. When Alec returned, everyone was eating dinner at the table. Simon had Gideon in his lap who was still whimpering even though he was looking better. 

Alec bent down and took his nephew from Simon who immediately laid his head in the crook of Alec’s neck. He walked throughout the loft soothing Gideon until the little boy fell asleep. He made his way back to the table and sat down beside Magnus and made himself a plate. Simon and Magnus just shared a knowing look as they watched Alec continue bouncing the sleeping baby while he began eating his dinner. 

\---

Everyone was filing into the loft while Magnus made dinner. The kids were running around the living room and his family started to help set up. Eventually Maryse walked up next to him and broke his focus on the food. “Magnus, sweetheart, is everything okay?” 

Magnus turned around to see all the adults looking at him from different spots around the kitchen and dining room. “Um, yes, why wouldn’t it be?” He looked between their concerned faces until he landed on Jace who he knew would speak up.

“Are you and Alec fighting or something? Alec always cooks and he hasn’t come out of the bedroom to talk to anyone,” Jace blurted receiving a smack from Clary. 

Magnus tried to hide his laughter behind his hand which got him even more concerned looks. “I’m sorry...sorry, I just…” he said in between laughs, “Alexander is in bed, has been since yesterday morning. Seems as though his sweet namesake of a nephew passed on his sickness. He finally fell asleep so I didn’t want to wake him.” 

“How would have Alec gotten sick from Gideon? Simon’s been home with him all week,” Izzy asked while looking between her husband and her brother-in-law. 

Simon spoke up first. “Yeah, about that...I may have had a minor freakout while you were gone and brought Gid over here so Magnus could check on him which ended up in Alec being the one to calm him down.” 

“Imagine that, Uncle Baby Magic to the rescue,” Jace quipped bringing a laugh from everyone. 

“Uncle what?” a pale Alec asked while walking into the kitchen in a hoodie and sweatpants rubbing his eyes. He walked directly into Magnus’ arms to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

Magnus looked around to see smiling faces and laughs coming from Simon and Jace. “Don’t worry about it, darling. Let’s get you back to bed.”


	6. Sophia Maryse Lightwood-Bane

“So, everyone, Max has an announcement,” Alec declared causing the conversation at the table to cease with all eyes on the little boy in his highchair. “Go ahead, little man, tell them what we practiced.” 

His family looked on with anticipation and confusion except Magnus and Rafael. Maryse and Izzy looked ready to fall out of their chairs waiting for Max to speak. “Me and Rafa are gonna get a baby sis-sister!” he exclaimed struggling with the last word. There was a large gasp from Maryse, Izzy, and Clary who all had tears building up in their eyes. 

Maryse was the first to speak up, “Oh, mijo, that’s amazing.” 

Alec got up and hugged her while Magnus started to do the same with Izzy. “I know, Mama, I can’t wait for you to meet her.” Alec looked over his mother’s shoulder to make eye contact with Magnus as if he was asking a question to which Magnus responded with a nod. “I can’t wait for all of you to meet Sophia Maryse.” 

Maryse pulled Alec in tighter as Izzy did with Magnus while more tears came. They spent the rest of the night talking about her arrival and how excited the whole family was, especially for another little girl. 

\---

Alec was in the middle of a staff meeting presenting a new case he just opened when Jules came through the conference room door. “Jules, what’s wrong?”

Robert’s voice stopped her from answering. “Don’t you think it’s a tad inappropriate to interrupt a meeting like this?” 

“Robert, that’s enough,” Alec reprimanded while keeping his focus on their secretary. “Jules, is everything alright?” 

“Sir, your husband called. Sophia’s mother is in labor, you need to get to the hospital,” Jules relayed quickly with a huge smile on her face. 

Alec quickly looked at Maryse who was standing up to take over the meeting. She gave him a hug and told him that the family would be there after work. “Gracias, Mama.” 

“Go, mijo, go see your baby girl.” 

\---

Sophia was being passed between the family in the living room while Alec put the boys to bed. Magnus had tried to give her a bottle, but she was just fussing from being overwhelmed at that point. She had ended up back in Magnus’ arms, however, it was clear she wanted someone else when Alec returned and her focus fell on him. “I think someone is missing her Daddy,” Magnus said as he handed the tiny baby over to Alec. 

Alec held her into his chest and she immediately settled from whatever he was whispering to her while everyone watched. He looked around to see his family watching him with smiles. “What?” he asked with a confused look on his face. 

“Oh, we are just watching the baby whisperer in all his glory,” Jace answered bringing a laugh from everyone. 

“Baby whisperer?” 

“Yeah, Uncle Baby Magic,” Simon added with another laugh. 

“So that’s what you guys are always talking about when you watch me with the kids,” Alec said surprising all of them. 

Magnus walked up next to him and rested a hand on his arm. “You knew we were talking about you?” 

“Of course, I just figured it was comments about why I always walk away when I hold the kids,” Alec answered gaining another look of surprise. 

“Whoa, how have I never noticed that?” Jace asked. 

“Well, I must say, now that you mention it, I’m intrigued. Why do you walk around, love?” Magnus asked genuinely.

Alec blushed slightly and looked down at Sophia resting against him. “I, uh...so you guys don’t hear me.” 

“Hear you? Alec, we’ve heard you talk to the kids plenty of times. Why would you be nervous about us hearing you coo at them like always, you big softie,” Izzy joked bringing a smile to Alec’s face and another round of laughs. 

“No, not that...I just, I’ve never done it in front of any of you, not even Magnus so…” 

“Alexander, done what? Are you drugging our children or something?” Magnus asked with a smirk on his face bringing more giggles from the family. 

Alec blushed again and looked around the room. “Okay, enough,” he said as he stuck his tongue out at Magnus. “You guys really want to know?”

“You couldn’t possibly leave us hanging now, mijo,” Maryse answered for everyone. 

“Well, okay, then. Here it goes,” Alec said as he gently started pacing around the room bouncing Sophia who was on the edge of sleep. They all watched patiently and eagerly to see Alec’s secret baby magic revealed. Very softly, Alec’s voice carried through the room. Deep, gentle, and down right beautiful. He was singing a spanish lullaby as he rocked Sophia. 

“Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor  
duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.  
Este niño mío que nació de noche  
quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche.  
Este niño mío que nació de día  
quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería.  
Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor  
duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.”

Alec’s voice slowly trailed off as he finished singing. He looked up to see a tears in Maryse’s eyes and Magnus coming back over to hold him in a tight embrace. “That was beautiful, Alexander. I had no idea you could sing like that.” 

“Yeah, no wonder the kids melt in your arms. That was freaking magic,” Simon said as he yawned. More laughs rang out as Alec just smiled down at Sophia in his arms. 

Jace smirked in Alec’s direction and asked “So, should we call you the baby singer instead of the baby whisperer now?”


End file.
